vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Torch
|-|Classic= |-|Negative Zone Champion= Summary The Human Torch is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a founding member of the Fantastic Four. A similar, unrelated character of the same name and powers had been created in 1939 by writer-artist Carl Burgos for Marvel Comics' predecessor company, Timely Comics. Like the rest of the Fantastic Four, Jonathan "Johnny" Storm gained his powers on a spacecraft bombarded by cosmic rays. He can engulf his entire body in flames, is able to fly, can absorb fire harmlessly into his own body, and can control any nearby fire by sheer force of will. "Flame on!", which the Torch customarily shouts when activating his full-body flame effect, has become his catchphrase. The youngest of the group, he is brash and impetuous in comparison to his reticent and compassionate sister, Susan Storm, his sensible brother-in-law, Reed Richards, and the grumbling Ben Grimm. In the early 1960s, he starred in a series of solo adventures, published in Strange Tales. He is also a friend and frequent ally of Spider-Man, who is approximately the same age as the Torch. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. Low 6-B with his regular attacks, 5-B with Supernova Name: Johnathan "Johnny" Lowell Spencer Storm, The Human Torch Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: In his mid to late 20s Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Thermal Energy generation and manipulation, Expert Driver, Plasma Manipulation, Can absorb heat and fire, Immune to most heat-based attacks (Any fire less than 1 million degrees Fahrenheit cannot hurt him), Can create clones of himself out of fire, Can detect heat signatures, Can adjust his personal flame/plasma field to allow himself to touch and carry people without harming them, or to vaporize anything that gets near him Attack Potency: Unknown physically. Small Country level with his regular attacks (1.831795633 teratons), Planet level with Supernova (Can reach the temperature of an exploding star, which equates to 1.103845939245e33 joules every second) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Over 9000 times the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived getting slammed against a wall hard enough to crack it, a strike from Captain America's shield and a building collapsing on him). Small Country level against fire/heat/energy-based attacks (Scaling from his attacks) Stamina: Superhuman, can only stay in plasma form for 16.8 hours Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Years of experience fighting against nearly every conceivable type of enemy, experienced Hand-to-hand combatant and excellent in controlling his powers, skilled racecar driver and auto mechanic Weaknesses: Needs oxygen in the vicinity to ignite himself, his flames can be smothered by enough of various suppressant materials, although he can reignite them Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame Clones:' Johnny can create temporary clones out of flame to distract or attack his opponents *'Fire Manipulation:' In addition to creating a fire aura around himself, he can manipulate any fires in the area, causing them to grow larger or smaller. He can also project flame as jets, beams, fireballs, etc. and form it into complex forms like cages, ropes, discs, and other shapes. *'Nova Flames:' By burning to his maximum natural limit, he can create a massively intense form of fire which is comparable to stellar temperatures and will completely overwhelm any normal fire. Using this at maximum potential, he can create a small - scale version of a supernova, which has the potential to ignite the atmosphere and destroy the surface of the earth Note 1: This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of the Human Torch, and should also not be confused with the original Human Torch (also a Marvel property, but a completely different character) Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Glass Cannons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Avengers Category:Drivers Category:Mechanics Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Performers Category:Musicians Category:Rulers Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Plasma Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users